


posting bail

by sunlightdances (glowinghorizons)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowinghorizons/pseuds/sunlightdances
Summary: "When you come out of the holding cell and into the lobby where Dean is waiting for you, you can tell he’s pissed. He’s sitting at a chair next to the reception desk, his feet propped up and his thumb tapping out an incessant rhythm on the table. His face is hard as steel, and you roll your eyes before you say anything, signing something the officer shoves in your general direction.“At least wait until we get in the car to let me have it.” You say when you get close enough, and he rises to his feet.“You were supposed to stay in the car.” He says between clenched teeth, and you roll your eyes again, despite hearing your Grandma’s voice in your head telling you that your face is going to get stuck that way.“And you were supposed to stop being such a controlling asshole, Dean. But here we are.” "





	posting bail

**Author's Note:**

>   
> (Not my gif. Credit goes to thejabberwock on Tumblr!)

When you come out of the holding cell and into the lobby where Dean is waiting for you, you can tell he’s pissed. He’s sitting at a chair next to the reception desk, his feet propped up and his thumb tapping out an incessant rhythm on the table. His face is hard as steel, and you roll your eyes before you say anything, signing something the officer shoves in your general direction.

“At least wait until we get in the car to let me have it.” You say when you get close enough, and he rises to his feet. 

“You were supposed to stay in the car.” He says between clenched teeth, and you roll your eyes again, despite hearing your Grandma’s voice in your head telling you that your face is going to get stuck that way.

“And _you_ were supposed to stop being such a controlling asshole, Dean. But here we are.” 

Dean opens his mouth like he wants to argue, but seems to think better of it, instead tugging on your elbow to get you walking, following behind you. His steps are slow, measured, and you look over your shoulder to see him looking at you, brows furrowed.

When you get into the Impala, you’re honestly impressed that Dean waits an entire thirty seconds before he turns to you. “We have to stay under the radar. Getting arrested puts you on the radar as much as possible.” He says, slowly, as if you won’t understand.

“I wasn’t trying to– I was doing recon!” 

“You punched a guy.” Dean deadpans, putting the key in the ignition and starting the engine. He looks over his shoulder as he pulls out of his parking space. 

You ignore him, crossing your arms over your chest. After a few minutes, he asks quietly, “Did he deserve it?” 

“He touched me when I didn’t ask for it.” You say, remembering the sleazy way your suspect put his hand on your shoulder as you asked him a few questions, and the interested look in his eyes. The thought makes you want to shudder, but you hold it together.

Dean’s jaw clenches, but he tries to hide it. “That’s my girl.” He says instead, a small smile picking up the corner of his lips. You try not to let him see you smile as he picks up the speed to the motel, promising dinner on the way.

.

.

The next day, you’re crouched down low in a warehouse watching as Dean fires bullet after bullet into the monster of the week, and you curse yourself again for running out of ammo. 

“Stay down and stay out of sight.” Dean had ordered before he stormed off, and Sam was already halfway across the room before you could argue. 

A bang and the sound of a body hitting the floor has you looking up in alarm, only to let out a relieved breath when you see Dean and Sam standing over the body, the Colt smoking in Dean’s hand. 

“I don’t know why you don’t ever just use that first.” Sam snarks, and Dean glares at him before they head back towards you, guns still drawn. “You okay?” Sam asks, reaching down to help you up.

“Fine, just feeling like an idiot.” 

“You’re not–” Sam starts to argue, but you shake your head.

“Got arrested yesterday and wasn’t prepared today. It’s just not my week, Sam. It’s fine.” 

You go out to the car, missing the look Sam tosses at his older brother behind you. When you’re halfway there, you hear footsteps and slow down, expecting it to be Sam. Instead you see Dean’s profile coming into view, and he walks with you to the car.

“Listen, kid…” He says, throat working as he swallows hard. “I want to apologize.” 

You’re kind of floored. You know that Sam and Dean care for you like family, but this is the first time you can ever remember Dean apologizing for something. 

“For _what_?” 

He laughs. “Don’t sound so surprised. You called me a controlling asshole yesterday, and you’re right.” 

“Dean, I didn’t mean…” You trail off, because you _did_ mean it, at the moment.

“You did, and that’s okay.” Dean says. “I’m– I’m not used to not calling the shots. And then you show up one day, out of the blue…” He shakes his head fondly, smiling. “You know your stuff, and you’re not afraid to call me out when I need it. So I’m sorry, for being an asshole. You can handle yourself. I know that. It’s just gonna be a work in progress, okay?” 

“So… even though I wasn’t prepared today–”

“You weren’t prepared because I didn’t toss you enough ammo from the trunk. It’s not a big deal. I just–” he scratches the back of his neck, “I want to keep you safe. You know that, right?” 

You stare at him, and he actually _blushes_. 

“I mean that I want to– I want to protect you, and the only way I know how to do that is by telling you what to do, but you’re so fuckin’ reckless sometimes that you just do whatever you want anyway, and–” 

You cut off his rambling by walking a few steps closer and throwing your arms around his neck, cutting him off. He stops talking, his arms slowly banding around you, his breath _whooshing_ out of him slowly as he hugs you back.

“I promise to be more careful if you promise not to treat me like a kid all the time.” You say, and something flashes in his eyes when you say it, like the nickname he reserves for you is something between him and you only.

“I’ll work on it.” He says, smirking. He pulls back from you and he almost… there’s this look in his eyes and a moment when his eyes flit down to your lips, but you pull away, not sure you can handle anymore revelations from him today. 

“Are you two friends again?” Sam says, effectively ruining the moment, and Dean scowls.

“Shut up.” 

The tips of Dean’s ears are still pink as the three of you pile into the Impala, and when he catches you staring in the rear-view mirror, he winks at you, causing you to look away, biting your lip to keep from smiling. Looking back in the mirror, his eyes are a little darker, a little more dilated, and the promise of what might happen in the coming weeks is what leaves you falling asleep in the backseat, a smile on your face.


End file.
